1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel phenoxyacetic acid compounds, a method for the production thereof, and pharmaceutical preparations containing these compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thromboxane A.sub.2 and leukotrienes suggest their intimate association with serious ischemic diseases such as cerebral infarot and myocardial infarct and allergic inflammations such as bronchial asthma. Numerous thromboxane A.sub.2 antagonists, leukotriene antagonists, and synthetic enzyme inhibitors have been developed in rapid succession to date. Participation of a plurality of chemical mediators in the actual morbidity of these diseases has been demonstrated. The simple use of the existing enzyme inhibitors and receptor antagonists, therefore, cannot be expected to produce a fully satisfactory therapeutic effect. In the circumstances, we have investigated the feasibility of developing a medicine which combines a thromboxane A.sub.2 antagonism with a leukotriene antagonism. None of the known compounds constitutes itself a receptor for both thromboxane A.sub.2 and leukotrienes and, at the same time, antagonizes them simultaneously. A compound which combines these antagonisms, therefore, can constitute itself a novel type of pharmaceuticals.
A certain kind of phenoxyacetic acid compounds which are useful for prophylaxis and treatment of thrombosis (U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,196).
We synthesized various phenoxyacetic acid compounds and conducted a diligent study on their physiological actions. As a result, we have found that phenoxyacetic acid compounds conforming to this invention possess both the thromboxane A.sub.2 antagonism and the leukotriene antagonism. From this knowledge, they have drawn an inference that these compounds can solve the problem encountered by the simple use of synthetic enzyme inhibitors and receptor antagonists as described above.
An object of this invention, therefore, is to provide novel phenoxyacetic acid compounds and a method for the production thereof.
Another object of this invention is to provide pharmaceutical preparations containing phenoxyacetic acid compounds which antagonize both thromboxane A.sub.2 and leukotrienes.